BLitz
by ryoky
Summary: some very weird fic i wrote bit of foul language
1. Default Chapter

Blitz Ball.

" Hey Tidus we need this shot to win." Yells Wakka as he shoots a poison shot at the opposing team. Tidus grabs the ball and starts to swim to the enemy's goal. The killika beast's team captain blocks Tidus. Tidus tosses up in the air preparing to do his famous jecht shot. He hits the ball multiple knocking out several players. He then kicks the ball toward the beast's goal. The goalie tries to block but he misses the ball allowing the besaid aurochs to win the Blitz Ball Championship. " Well there you go ladies and gentlemen the besaid aurochs have won once again. Tidus and the rest of the team swim back to the locker room to celebrate.

"Well aurochs that was one of the toughest matches we have ever had" Says Wakka as he changes out of his blitz ball uniform. " Yeah but at least we brought the championship trophy back to besaid island once again" replies Tidus as he heads out to meet the crowd. " Mister Tidus will you, sign my Blitz Ball" Asks a little girl as she runs up to him. "sure thing" Replies Tidus as he signs her ball with a water proof marker. (you gotta figure it is a blitz ball so its gonna get wet.) " Hey Tidus will you teach us how to do the jecht shot." Asks several people in the crowd.

" Come to my teams next practice session and I might teach you it then. But I'll only teach you if you promise not to tell it to anyone else." Replies Tidus as he walks out of the crowd to go find Auron.

Tidus finds Auron at the party store filling up his jug with grade A whiskey. " Hey Auron don't you ever get tired of drinking the same old type of booze every day?" Asks Tidus with a smug look on his face. ( Ahh smug what a beautiful word)

" The hells with the smug look on your face?" Asks Auron as he walks back to the airship. " Oh nothing its just that I got to see Lu Lu slap the crap out of rikku." Tidus and Auron head to the bridge of the ship. " Hey guys what's up" Says Cid as he gets ready to depart. " Well I was thinking that maybe we should head over to the Golden Saucer to see what every one from FF7 is up to. Besides I want to test out my new Masamune sword that I got from Aurons armory." Replies Tidus as he heads over to the world map. " What the fuck are you doing with my Masamune. I thought I told you to never ever touch my sword." Yells Auron as he starts to cast meteor on Tidus. " Hey calm down. No need to be firing spells inside of my ship" Says Cid as he prepares to cast silence on Auron. Auron cancels his spell and walks over to Tidus. He then proceeds to bitch slap Tidus until he got his sword back. " If you wanted to try out MY sword you should have asked. Besides you have the caldabog. Why would you need my sword?" Says Auron as he walks away from Tidus. Tidus does not reply. Cid looks at Tidus then he looks at Auron. "Well are we still heading to the golden saucer or what?" Asks Cid as he prepares to put in the coordinates for the golden saucer. " Yeah we're still going." Replies Tidus in a hurt voice as he send an evil glare in Aurons "general Direction" (using annoying french voice from monty pythons holy grail) ( loved the movie) " All right then here we go." Replies Cid as he pushes the send button on the computer.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Golden Saucer.

"Hey guys you better get ready to land we're almost there." Yells Cid as he prepares for the final descent. Tidus looks over at Auron and started to turn green. " Damn you Auron you cast Bio on be didn't you" Yells Tidus as he gives Auron an evil glare. A glare so evil that it caused Sephiroth to appear in the middle of the bridge. " Who just gave a glare so evil that it summoned me." Asks Sephiroth in a clam cool voice. Tidus looks at Sephiroth and says. " I did you got a problem with it." " No its just that very few people can glare that well. I applaud you for doing so." Says Sephiroth with a look of amazement on his face. " If you're going to just stand around there do you want to join our group." Asks Auron with an emotionless look on his face. ( he hates sephiroth for somthin he did in the past involving bruskey's) ( Bruskey alcohol) " I guess I might as well. I was thinking of making Tidus my apprentice." Says Sephiroth as he heads to the ship's bar. " Sephi if you even drink my whiskey I will personally kill you." Says Auron with a look of rage on his face.


End file.
